


Nyssara Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the relationship between Nyssa al Ghul and Sara Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Cage A Canary

Nyssa wonders when she became this person who drugs sisters and kidnaps mothers to force an unwilling woman to come back to her. She loves Sara Lance, she knows that as well as she knows her own name but that love feels selfish now as she sees the evidence in Sara's eyes of the snake venom. The woman she loves would rather die than continue being the woman she made her. 

That's what pushes Nyssa over the edge, what gives her the will to release Sara in the name of Ra's al Ghul, her father, the Demon. She's realized that you can't cage a canary without destroying it. It's time to let Sara free to fly unrestrained again.


	2. Her Happiness

Sara thought being released from the League would feel more like freedom but instead looking at the devastation in Nyssa's eyes it feels like heartbreak. She's not sure when her happiness became so intertwined with the dark haired assassins, maybe it was gentle hands nursing her back to life from the brink of death or the unforgiving glint in her eyes as she snapped the neck of a League member who had hurt her outside of training. It doesn't matter when because Sara knows that Nyssa took her happiness with her back to Nanda Parbat and the League. 


End file.
